Until now, the typically annular gas supply lines of stationary gas turbines have been fastened to the housing of the gas turbine by way of suitable retainers. Such a retainer is described in EP 1736651A2, for example. By virtue of the requirements pertaining to the stability of the fastening, comparatively large retainer components are in most cases attached to the external side of the housing of the gas turbine. However, since the construction of a gas turbine is becoming increasingly complex, further important functional components are at times fastened to the external side of the housing, or the housing is shaped in such a manner that ready retaining of the gas supply line is no longer possible, respectively. Here, the guide vane adjustment installations which in the case of more recent gas turbines occupy a large part of the external face of the housing are to be mentioned in particular. As a result, such functional components prevent conventional fastening of the gas supply line to the external side of the housing of the gas turbine.
However, the retainers to date have proven disadvantageous for attachment to the external side of the housing of the gas turbine not only by virtue of the potentially reduced space but also in terms of the stability requirements which have to be met for example when an earthquake arises. The legal safety requirements specifically demand that the gas supply lines are capable of being retained on the gas turbine in a secure manner and without suffering damage even in the case of an earthquake. However, fixed retainers which are connected to the external side of the housing in the case of an earthquake at times transmit mechanical vibrations to the gas supply line in such an efficient manner that the latter may be damaged or even ruptured, respectively. However, in such a significant case of damage, the outbreak of a fire would have to be taken into account, this having to be avoided.
In order for the gas supply lines to be decoupled from the external side of the housing of the gas turbine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,218 proposes to rigidly fix a gas supply line on two lateral stands which are incorporated in a foundation to in each case two fastening points. However, the effects of mechanical vibrations are again not adequately considered here such that mechanical damage has to be taken into account when such vibrations arise in particular on the fastening points of the stands. Adequate earthquake-proofing cannot at all be guaranteed in this way.
By virtue of the disadvantages of the prior art that have been illustrated above, the technical requirement of proposing an improved retainer for an at least partially annular gas supply line arises, so as to attach the latter both in an efficient manner in terms of space utilization as well as in a secure manner to the housing of the stationary gas turbine. Furthermore, the gas supply line is also intended to be capable of being safely operated in the case of mechanical shocks and vibrations acting thereon such that improved earthquake-proofing may also be guaranteed, for instance.
To the extent of there not being any mention to the contrary, the attachment of the retainer to the housing of the gas turbine here primarily relates to the external side of the gas turbine.